A Song of Luna and Lucy
by Exotos135
Summary: Luna and Lucy join forces to write a song.


_Luna's Bedroom..._

The rock girl sat on her bed and tapped a piece of paper with her pen as she hummed a random tune, trying to come up with some song lyrics. Unfortunately, her concentration was soon broken up when she heard a familiar kazoo nearby.

 _"Dang it, Luan!"_ the rock girl thought as the comedian herself appeared.

"Hi sister!" Luan chirped, booping Luna's nose using Mr. Coconuts. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out some good lyrics for a song I'm trying to write," Luna answered, focusing back on her piece of paper. "It has to be something that can get a message across, something that can strike a chord with people."

"Well, what is the song even about?" Luan inquired.

And in that very instant, Luna fell completely silent.

"You didn't even decide that, huh?" Luan guessed, raising an eyebrow. "Well, all I can suggest you is to keep it grounded. After all, this is reality."

And as Luan left, Luna quickly wrote down what she said, as she felt that it could eventually help her with the song. But that wasn't enough. She needed some more inspiration, not that she would have difficulty finding it in her house.

So Luna got off her bed, took her pen and paper and took a look around the house for some song inspiration. Unfortunately, though, the house was loud in the sense that Luna wouldn't be able to concetrate in the second floor. So she immediately went downstairs and onto the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty.

"Alright, this looks like a good place to concentrate," Luna sat down the kiddie table and put her pen and paper on the table. "Now let's see, what should I make this song about?"

"What is this about a song?"

Luna jumped and turned around to see it was just Lucy, being her usual creepy self. "Oh, hi Lucy, I'm just trying to write a song," Luna answered. "And no, I don't think that's something you can help me with."

"Poetry is pretty words written together. Music is pretty words sung together," Lucy explained as she sat next to her older sister. "I'm sure I can help."

Although she was offended by her passion being essentially reduced to "pretty words sung together," she did need all the help she could get at the moment. "Okay, sis, sit down with me," she said, pulling a chair close to her side.

So Lucy sat down and turned to her sister. "So, what do you want to accomplish with this song?" she asked.

"Just have a good message that everybody can relate to," Luna answered, scratching her head. "That, or just something enjoyable."

The poet remained silent, almost as if she was expecting Luna's true answer, even though she got just that.

"What's wrong?" Luna frowned.

"You need something else," Lucy answered. "Something dark, somethign mysterious, something-" and then she saw Luna get up and walked away. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I used to think we could work this out, and then..." Luna answered without even looking to Lucy, though she paused before deciding to spell it out. "Well, you're creeping me out."

"Wait, sorry for that, I thought you would be like Lynn and take a while to get tired of my attitude," Lucy said, flailing her arms. "Let's try this again, no dark or mysterious stuff this time."

Luna thought about it for a moment, then sat back down next to Lucy, keeping an eye on the poet all the while. "Alright, so, I think we should try to focus on what we're going to base the song after," Luna remarked. "Got any suggestions?"

The poet scratched her chin, then promptly and bluntly stated, "Not really."

And then she suggested with a smile, "How about I write a poem first, and we write the song after it?"

Luna gave the idea a thought and decided that, maybe, it would be worth giving a shot. So she and Lucy went back to Lucy and Lynn's bedroom, where the poet tried to write a poem while Luna watched nearby. However, no matter how hard she tried, Lucy couldn't find it in her strength to actually write anything.

"Sorry, I'll go away if that helps," Luna said, backing away a little.

"Sigh, it's not you, it's the ball," Lucy answered.

And then the duo turned around and saw Lynn throwing a ball at a wall, which bounced back to her hand to repeat the process. Lucy's head twitched for every time the ball bounced.

"Huh, I wonder why I didn't notice her earlier," Luna remarked. "Hey Lynn, could you try to do that somewhere else? Lucy needs to concentrate for a poem."

"Hey, she's been able to write poems with my ball bouncing before, why can't she do it this time?" Lynn complained.

Luna got ready to answer... then thought about it while Lucy sighed, grabbed her pen and paper and dragged Luna out of the room. "Okay, I don't want Lynn to find out we're trying to write a song," Lucy explained. "If she finds out we're doing that, she could probably try to butt in and add her own parts to the song, and I don't want that."

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"Because Lynn... she's aggressive, she would probably try to force us to use the parts she writes for the song," Lucy answered, almost sounding as if she didn't believe herself.

"That sounds like something Lola would do," Luna answered, but then she thought about it... "Then again, Lynn could also insist we use her parts in it, or maybe she wouldn't care... we probably shouldn't take any chances, but where can you write the poem?"

"I know just the place," Lucy smiled.

 _Later, at a poetry club..._

The poet and the musician entered the club and sat at a lonely table in the middle of the place. "Sigh, this is my kind of place, the poetry club I patronize," Lucy remarked, almost sounding less emo-tional and more emotional. "I tend to come here every now and then when I need to write a poem and I can't concentrate. Isn't it nice?"

However, Luna was more focused on the nearby patrons, who all stared at Luna with cautious looks. It certainly made the rock girl feel uneasy.

"Something tells me I'm not exactly welcomed here," Luna remarked.

"That's because you're a dressed a bit too... colorfully, for the patrons' taste," Lucy explained, offending her sister. "But you're wearing purple, which kinda counts as dark, so they'll leave you alone for now."

This didn't help Luna at all. In fact, the more she looked around, the more she felt like an outcast. So many judging eyes and weird looks were being thrown at her direction, and while Lucy focused on writing her poem, what came next didn't really help.

"Are you a poet?" asked a random club patron.

"No, my sister Lucy here is one, but I'm more of a rocker or musician than a poet," Luna nervously answered.

"To believe Lucy is the only poet in her family..." said the patron, sounding disappointed.

"Hey, I didn't say that!" Luna exclaimed, slamming her fist at the table. "I mean, yeah, Lucy is the only poet right now, but-"

"No wonder she has so many moping issues, she's all alone in her house," the patron remarked. "Come to think of it, why aren't you a poet as well? What makes you think being a musician is any better?"

"It's complicated, but long story short, I like music," Luna replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Ridiculous!" the patron shouted, grabbing Luna's shirt and pulling her towards them. "Tell me the true reason why you refuse to be a poet and make your sister happy!"

With that said, Luna clenched her teeth, narrowed her eyes further, and next thing they knew, Luna and Lucy were outside the club, with the patron's form on a hole in the wall. Luna also held a guiar snapped in half, but that was nothing new.

"Sorry for throwing a random patron through the wall and making the owner kick us out," Luna apologized to her sister.

"You're funny when you're angry," Lucy said with a smile. "I guess I should've seen a patron harassing you coming."

"Don't blame yourself, Love," Luna replied, brushing Lucy's hair. "Did you manage to write the poem?"

Lucy took out the poem and the duo read it as she said, "I still need some inspiration, something loud and bombastic to express newfound joy."

Luna immediately got an idea.

 _Literally not too long afterwards..._

The poet and the rock fan went to a concert at the beach, which was playing British metal while everybody headbanged to the beat. Lucy shivered as the ground shook from the vibrations, all while Luna threw a pair of peace signs in the air.

"Isn't this awesome, Mate?!" Luna exclaimed.

"It's Loud, that's for sure!" Lucy shrieked. "How is this supposed to help me write a poem?!"

"Who knows? Maybe you'll get some inspiration from the music, or-" Luna then turned around and saw Lucy was nowhere to be seen. "Lucy?"

The rocker left the concert and looked around for her poet sister, who she soon found sitting on a table, still shivering from the vibrations. "Here you are!" Luna said as she sat next to Lucy. "What's wrong?"

"I'm dang near deaf from that concert!" Lucy screamed. "And speak more loudly! I can barely hear you over the sound of my ears ringing!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you!" Luna replied as loudly as possible.

"I'm a poet!" Lucy replied. "Poetry is written words! They don't use any sounds!"

"And what did you expect me to do?! Music is my life!" Luna growled.

"And poetry is _my_ life!" Lucy shouted.

Suddenly, they realized what they just said... and exchanged smiles. "Sis, I think we got the base for our song!" Luna said, flashing a proud smile.

"What?!" Lucy yelled.

"Maybe we should talk later, when your hearing works again," Luna remarked.

"I can't hear you over the ringing in my ears! Let's talk later when my hearing works again!" Lucy replied, earning an "are you serious?" look from Luna. "What?"

 _Later, at the Royal Woods Mall..._

The remaining Loud family gathered around and looked around the available shops, though Lincoln in particular looked like he was searching for someone. "Hey, has anybody seen Luna and Lucy lately?" he inquired, catching his family's attention. "Luna told me she was going to try writing a song at her room, but she was nowhere to be seen. And I never encountered Lucy once, not even by accident."

"Maybe they, like, joined forces to make the song?" Leni suggested, earning looks from her siblings. "Hey, it's just a suggestion."

"I'd say we should go look for them at the song contest taking place in the middle of the mall," Lisa said. "I believe that may have something to do with their disappearance."

"Then why wouldn't she mention it?" Lincoln asked, earning a shrug from the little genius.

And then, Lucy came out of nowhere. "Hello, everybody."

It seemed that no matter how many times Lucy would come out of the blue, the family would still be startled when she spoke. "Luna is about to sing her song, would you like to come see her?" the poet inquired.

The Louds nodded and followed Lucy to the middle of the mall. Once there, they went as close as they could through the audience, then watched as Luna started to play her acoustic guitar. The tune she played was soft, melancholic, almost as if Luna was having trouble deciding whether she should even keep going or back away.

 _Everybody has a goal in life,_  
 _That is a fact I can't deny._

Luna's voice grew a bit more worried and subdued as she continued.

 _Sometimes we fail to succeed,_  
 _Or we don't even try._

Then she paused, closed her eyes and looked at the ground, worrying her family... at least until she flashed a smile, opened her eyes again and started to play a slightly faster tune. This one was also a bit more energetic, with Luna tapping the ground to the beat.

 _But I'm not the same,_  
 _I ain't playing that game,_

Then she stood up and kicked the chair away, hitting a cat in the process.

 _I'm Luna Loud,_  
 _Remember my name!_

And she paused again.

 _Because..._

Suddenly, Luna took out her electric guitar, followed by a pair of speakers. She then played an even faster, highly upbeat tune, with the speakers booming as the audience-and her family-cheered her name.

 _Music is My Life!_

 _Gonna take action,_  
 _So that in the end,_  
 _I live out my passion!_

She walked to the edge of the stage and leaned forward, waving her hand across the audience as they cheered for her more loudly. And then, she saw Lincoln and Lucy go to the front of the crowd, showing proud smiles.

It certainly brought back memories.

 _Music is My Life!_

 _It'll try hard to survive,_  
 _So that no matter what,_  
 _I'll make sure that I thrive!_

And then, as the music continued, Luna paused and helped Lucy get up on the stage, wherein she held her hand as she told her, "Thanks for helping me get to this point, Lucy. I couldn't have done this without you."

Lucy blushed and replied, "D-Don't say that, you're embarrassing me."

"Fine then, don't tell me, sing it instead," Luna took out a microphone and handed it to Lucy. "You helped me with this song, it's just fair that you get to sing it."

Once the shock from the event passed, Lucy smiled, nodded and prepared for the next verse. For this part, the tune returned to a slow, slightly sorrowful tone.

 _A lot of people tend to say,_  
 _What you get is what you see..._

 _Except I hold some creativity,_  
 _Buried deep inside of me..._

Then Lucy walked closer to Luna and grabbed her hand as the music became a little bit faster.

 _So I'll fall for no distraction,_  
 _And jump right into the action!_

 _So people get to see,_  
 _My own creativity!_

 _Because..._

Lucy gave Luna a confident smile, with the rock girl giving her a nod as she played her guitar. The poet released Luna's hand and turned back to sing the next verse.

 _Poetry is my life!_

 _I'll give it a shot!_  
 _Because for me,_  
 _This ain't just a hobby!_

 _Poetry is my life!_

 _Not gonna mince words!_  
 _And I won't stop,_  
 _'Till I'm known around the world!_

The audience, specially the remaining Louds, started to cheer even louder than before as the duo danced to the tune, sneaking their "victory dances" in the process. Then, once the lyrics returned, Luna was the first to resume singing.

 _Stop wasting your time,_  
 _That is a fantasy,_

 _They always say the same:_  
 _This is reality._

And she was soon followed by Lucy.

 _But I don't even listen!_  
 _I've made up my mind!_

 _I'm gonna go forward,_  
 _And leave no regrets behind!_

The duo went side-by-side and sung in unison.

 _So everyone gather 'round!_  
 _And let's all sing out loud!_  
 _So we can confidently,_  
 _Stand among the crowd!_

 _Stand among the crowd!_

The audience clapped and sung to the tune of the music, with Lucy and Luna exchanging looks as the latter proceeded to play a short guitar solo. Once the solo was over, Luna continued the song.

 _Music is My Life!_

 _Not gonna mince words!_  
 _And I won't stop,_  
 _'Till I'm known around the world!_

Followed by Lucy.

 _Poetry is my life!_

 _It'll try hard to survive,_  
 _So that no matter what,_  
 _I'll make sure that I thrive!_

And finally, one guitar solo later, the duo finished:

 _We'll make sure that we thrive!_  
 _'Cause our passions are our lives!_

With the song over, the crowd-and specially the Loud family-cheered as Luna and Lucy wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and exchanged satisfied smiles. Then, when a cameraman came close to them, the duo turned to the camera, smiled wide and put on a pair of peace signs as the cameraman took their photo.

 _After that, back at The Loud House..._

Luna put the photo the cameraman took on the fridge as she was approached by Lucy, who was smilling for a change. This soon caught Luna's attention, who crouched down to Lucy's height and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"You know, Luna, I wasn't really expecting to feel much fun doing this whole song gig with you. Some slight satisfaction when it paid off in the end, sure, but..." Lucy paused, twiddled her fingers and blushed. "It felt... good, to sing with you. Awkward, but good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did, sis," Luna told the poet. "Who knows, maybe we'll be able to work on something else some other time? And then we'll be able to go big as a duo?"

Lucy turned to Luna, then promptly burst out laughing. Luna didn't mind, mostly 'cause she too burst out laughing at the idea. And then, when the laughter stopped, Lucy hugged Luna and the rocker gladly returned the hug.


End file.
